Naruto Plot Bunnies that just wont stay out of my head
by Faveryy
Summary: These are all focused on Naruto unless specified otherwise. Most of them are stories that I've either wrote a few chapters of and have given up on writing more, or just couldn't figure out how to continue them. I cannot guarantee quality, but perhaps it will inspire you. If you would like to steal one of these, feel free and ask. Updated Occasionally
1. Yonbi

Tai never really knew why the residents of Iwagakure disliked him. He was never the type to deliberately make anybody hate him, so for the whole village to do so, he was confused

The redhead wouldn't cry when someone ignored him, or kicked him out of their establishments when all he wanted was to buy that stuffed monkey in the window

No, none of that. He was just confused

Grandpa Onoki wouldn't tell him anything about it, the old rock. Whenever he asked, all he would get back is "I'll tell you when you won't go blabbing about it to everyone you see"

He couldn't even refute it either because Tai knew he probably would

So he waited

He was never put in any sort of orphanage, instead living in his own, stone apartment in the underbellies of Iwagakure's slums, like a troll underneath a bridge - except adorale, and not covered in warts and liver spots

Do trolls even have Livers?

Anyways, he never really had to go outside at all. His Grandpa would provide the bulk of his living supplies free of charge. Whenever he would get tired of cooking one dish, the old man would give him another recipe and a "Don't burn yourself to death"

He would also mutter something after that, but Tai could never catch it

Training supplies would also come by fairly often. Training Kunai, Shuriken, Smoke Bombs. He did get somewhat curious as to why he was seemingly the only person who got this special treatment, but he shrugged it off.

Tai would also get a Jutsu every so often. Mostly E-Ranks, borderline D-Ranks, but enough to keep him busy.

Onoki would bring a few people around as well. One of them was this weird little girl named Kurotsuchi, who was one year his senior. She would always look at him in the eyes - her pastel pink boring into his yellow with an intensity that he never really liked. It was almost as if she was searching for something

The old man also brought around Uncle Han and Deidara. Han didn't really talk all that much and Tai always got a weird feeling when he got too close.

Deidara was cool though. Tai totally agreed with his philosophies, which seemed to make the teen pretty happy, and rubbed it into the Old Man's as well as Han's face quite often - for some odd reason

Nobody else came by. Tai would always try and make friends with the kids who played together when he actually did get out of his home and wasn't training. They never reciprocated the same feelings though and ran away

The routine continued until he was enrolled into the Academy


	2. Hyuga

**_This is actually a story that I was planning on making something out of. Perhaps with some coherent sentences here and there.. anyways, here you all are. It's incomplete, but something_**

* * *

_Left Thrust_

_Right hook_

_Heart Stri-_

"Oh that's a broken finger. Fifth one this week…"

I guess while I'm resetting and bandaging this thing, I should start on introductions

Yaaaay

(Note the sarcasm - that will be on the test later)

My name is Shikaku Hyūga - No relation to Shikaku Nara - Formerly Thomas Greene, not to be confused with the second proprietary governor of Maryland

You have no idea how many times people get me confused with him…

(Again, _note the sarcasm)_

One week from today will be the 7th anniversary of my death and subsequently birth into this world

If you haven't guessed yet - Naruto. I'm in Naruto. However, I don't really like naming this place after that pretentious dumbass

Don't get me wrong, I like the kid but not enough to call him anything other than slightly braindead

Anyways, back on topic, I was born into the prestigious Hyūga clan of Konoha - One of the great four, wielders of the Will of Fire and the legendary Dōjutsu **Byakugan** blah blah Royalty blah blah Jūken

Let me reword an earlier sentence - You have no idea how many times I've heard this Spiel

Continuing, I was born to Ishida and Misaki Hyūga, otherwise known as the newest elders in the Main Family council

Yeah, I know, "Fuck"

Now, it's not all that bad. I mean, I get free access to the library and have such a small chance of getting the caged bird seal imprinted on my forehead that it's basically non existent at this point

It has been 7 years since my subsequent death and rebirth

I used to be a Semi-Functional guy. If I remember correctly, I was looking for a job downtown when I just dropped down. Could have been _anything_ really. Car, heat, hunger, who knows? All _I _knew after everything dark was one thing

"Who was going to delete my porn folder?"

OK, no, not that. I actually wondered who was going to take care of my cat but they both have kind of equal importance?

Right?

Bah

Onwards - It took another two years to open my eyes again to an unfamiliar environment. I didn't pay much attention to it at first since that was another scenario on my list - Passing out at an insane party..

Don't look at me like that! I've been to some parties that were so insane, some people couldn't think straight for a week afterwards…

It took another month or two, however, to realize that this wasn't one of those parties and I was in a whole different world (or at least country)

I had watched enough Anime in my lifetime to know at least a couple words of Japanese, and if what the Giants speaking around me wasn't Japanese - then it was some sort of Asian language that I didn't recognize

And once that realization hit, the hyperventilating began. I was in an unfamiliar environment, around what was 1) A group of weeaboos. 2) The Yakuza. Or 3) A bunch of Asian tourists. Add onto the fact that I was small and chubby and my vision was basically a blurry 20/20 even though I was basically blind before?

Yeah, I didn't think we were in Kansas anymore either Toto…

I mean, I've never been to Kansas before and was living in New Mexico getting ready to pester the new Netflix offices there for a job but Semantics. Constants and Variables. Potato Potahto

Whatever

Flash forward another six months, my vision finally stopped being a piece of shit and allowed me to see other things other than 1080p blobs of color - A.K.A The day I realized how fucked I was

The day started out with me waking up and discovering I could actually see

Hoorayyyy

That was a real one by the way. My blindness started when I was about 15 and got progressively worse over the next ten years that I was alive so being able to see _something_ without glasses was pretty freaking cool man

But that "Pretty freaking cool man" feeling was soon replaced by "What the fuck man?" When I saw one of the - Previous - big blobs of color enter the room.

Guess what happened when I saw their eyes~~

No I didn't faint! Jeez. All I did was shit myself, no biggie

Of course, the woman (?) thought it was normal because she immediately went over and started taking off the diaper I had, replacing my previous shock with even more

I was a grown man (kind of)! You don't have permission to wipe my ass ( Especially since I don't know if you're a woman or not)

Anyways, after that whole debacle, I started running through all of the possibilities that could have happened to me

I mean -


	3. Aburame

**_another incomplete chapter. This one is about a _very _OOC Aburame. I'm talking, Orochimaru but like Gray and can control bugs. Horrible description but.. _**

**_Aburame fics are generally not done very much. Either because not much is known about them, people don't know how they would write them correctly, both, or more that I can't really think of right now. Hopefully someone can make something out of this. PM me and I can provide you with what was my plans for this story_**

* * *

_BOOOOM_

'Shitshitshitshit'

"Shiny light…"

'Fucking gogogo'

"Why isn't Naruto here?! Where is he?!"

'Why? It's because he's dead you idiot…'

Running through the forests of Konoha, was a lone Aburame. His usual clan hoodie and glasses were torn to shreds, leaving his face and body open to tell wind. The Aburame's hair was tied back into a tight bun on the back of his head while it was quite obvious he practiced quite a bit of Taijutsu judging by the toned muscles he had - quite different compared to your usual Aburame member

Why is he running? You may ask

He is running from the war happening a few miles behind him

The Fourth Great Shinobi War to be exact

And it's going to shit…

Let's clarify some things - When Obito decided he wanted to declare war on everyone like the delusional asshole he is, everyone went into hiding. The Raikage took his brother and hid him someplace in the North. Seeing as how B was the only chance for Naruto to control his power, it was obvious that once Obito took the eight tails, Naruto stood no chance

The blonde died in Ame a week after we finally started to get prepared for actual war. You wanna know what the fun thing about that was? Tsunade kept it a secret from everyone. Something about "Not wanting to lower morale"..

Iwa was the first village to get wiped off the map. With Madara actually revived this time and with the power of the Ten-Tails at his disposal, it took no less than 2 minutes to kill everyone

Onoki was a fool till death

Kumo fell next, not even an hour after the fall of Iwa. After they lost both of their Jinchuuriki, morale was nonexistent. When Madara showed up, most shinobi just accepted it. The ones that didn't give up certainly did when Ay started to get toyed with

Then there was a period of cease fire for almost a month. We thought Madara had gotten bored of his plan and had just gone into hiding

We were wrong…

The man appeared when Kiri, Suna and Konoha's forces met up - bringing with him an army of Edo Tensei soldiers

It was a Massacre

Mei and Gaara were immediately bombarded by the Edo Tensei soldiers, falling almost as quickly as if Madara had fought with them

It was definitely not a surprise when we spotted Sasuke alongside Edo Tensei army - the traitor would always have a hard on when it came to betraying the people who were close to him

Everything was chaos.. Still is Chaos

And that was when Madara was leading everyone

Just after Gaara was taken out, Zetsu back stabbed him. Brought back his 'Mother' - Kaguya Otsutsuki

When she decided she wanted to turn everyone into Zetsu with the Infinite Tsukuyomi is when Shiki Aburame closed his eyes and ran. He didn't care what direction - he just ran and let his Kikaichu guide him to the nearest safe place

And that's where we are now - Inside of a cave on the southern end of **Takigakure no Sato**

"DAMNIT!"

*BOOM!*

The walls of the cave cracked from the force of the Aburame's punch, making shards of rock fly everywhere

Shiki just sat down against the wall, hands against his face and a grimace plastered where his mouth was - collar no longer hiding it

The glasses were long gone as well, having been blasted off by an exploding Zetsu a few hours back. Yeah, exploding Zetsu

_They were fucked_

Shiki didn't want to believe what his mind was saying to him. Ironic, considering he believed it only a few hours ago

The denial set in deep. He wanted to _live. _Screw everything else. He just wanted to _survive_


	4. Emperor

_**Short, and kind of iffy imo, but I am kind of proud of this one. It's an early work, but I do quite like it, despite it's flaws**_

_**It is kind of a system fic? Basically, an OC wakes up in the forest of the ruins of Konoha, gains the ability to become an emperor, nothing else. Kingdom building aspects. PM me if you wanna know more**_

* * *

The first few days after I woke up were hellish

Growling in the forests kept me up at night and if I could actually fall asleep, the cold wind would wake me soon after. I had no idea what berries or mushrooms were poisonous or not so acquiring food was a nightmare

By my fourth day, I had found an abandoned shack standing almost proudly in the middle of the woods. I had no idea why it was there, seeing as how I had explored the area surrounding and there was no civilization from what I could tell for at least a twenty mile radius

Not that I cared. That night was the first in this world where I got more than thirty minutes of sleep

When I woke up, this was taking up my entire field of vision

**[Welcome, Emperor!]**

**[We are sorry for the delay. The system had a… let's say, major update, so the servers were down for the past 103.24 hours. In accordance with this disadvantage, we have provided you with a starting shack, free of charge! Enjoy!]**

**[Now, onto more important matters]**

**[You could be wondering why you aren't at home. Why you aren't with your family. Or you could be thinking about survival in this harsh wilderness. We certainly don't know. What we **_**do **_**know, is that you have been chosen to test drive our new **_**Empire Project**_**]**

**[It's pretty self-explanatory, if I do say so myself, however I'll explain just in case]**

**[To put it simply, you are the emperor of your new country. 'What country?' you may ask. We'll get to that part soon. This area is in what used to be **_**Konohagakure no Sato **_**or The Village hidden in the leaves. Recognize it?]**

Konoha..? ..Naruto? Why do I recognize that name?

**[If you are thinking **'_**Naruto' **_**then you would be correct]**

**[To shed a bit of lore - It has been nearly 400 years since the death of the Hero **_**Naruto Uzumaki **_**and, as you can tell, the world went through hell after that]**

**[After the Blonde buffoon kicked the bucket, the other four kage were soon to follow, either by some sort of assassination in **_**Kiri**_ **or Natural causes with our **_**Raikage**_ **\- Darui. War broke out between the five nations soon after on the basis of false accusations and greed. Those who wanted power plunged the world into a hell never seen since the fourth shinobi war, destroying the five villages, wiping out most of the minor ninja villages, and letting the teachings of Chakra and the Shinobi ways fall into obscurity]**

**[By now, this world has only civilians of, what you would likely call, a medieval technology. Nearly Identical to Japan in the Heian period of its history]**

**[Your job is to restart the age of Shinobi. Not on your own, of course]**

**[We have given you the test version of what you heard before, **_**Empire Project, **_**granting you access to limited features that are not included in the official release]**

**[If we had to pick the closest similarity, it would be that Korean comic. **_**The Gamer **_**is what you called it? There are only few similarities but it is the closest we would get without doing some interdimensional travel]**

**[It is up to you to figure out what you can and cannot do. Your only goals are to Establish an empire and **_**Re**_**establish the ways of shinobi]**

**[Good Luck!]**

**[**_**P.S - If you get stuck, just shout it out. We'll be sure to respond in 9-10 business days!]**_

Ok…

I didn't get to say this before but...

What the absolute fuck is happening?


	5. Scavenger

**_This one was one of my stories that I'm pretty sure I deleted. I do want to put this out into the world though, so here it is_**

**_Basically a scavenger fic. OC goes around and finds different mystical treasures that have been left behind by the sands of time, manipulating clans and bringing back figures that should have never come back. It is inspired by "Kenji the Shinobi Craftsman" by Redwall6921 - so be sure and check out that story if you haven't already. It's quite good. PM me if you want to hear my full opinions on this chapter_**

* * *

_Day 1_

* * *

Seiji did not know how many days it had been since he woke up here

One? Two? Seventy Six? Three hundred?

The only person who knew would have to be the person who brought him here, to this damn scorching hot pile of sand

Seiji missed civilization.. The sounds of cars blowing out eardrums, random shouting on the streets, and muggings get nostalgic after a while

He was wondering how he was even alive at this point. The amount of water he had consumed even in the past three days should have killed him..

"..trEeS?"

The dry, hot air had made his voice unrecognizable to the auburn haired man. In fact, this was the first time he had spoken anything since he got here

In front of him, on the horizon, was a line of captivating green trees, waving around in the intense heat, calling to him in such an alluring manor. Promising an unlimited supply of the gods beverage

_Water!_

Seiji began to run

Even though he had been subject to months under the atrophying effects of the desert sun, the sight was just too good to remember how weak he had gotten

Seiji _ran_

But sometimes even the most promising of gifts end up being lies in the end

The trees were also a lie

Seiji cried

* * *

_Day 7_

* * *

It had been a week since Seiji wrote anything down in his notebook

The things you find in the sands can be a treasure to those who need them

This time he had a reliable source telling him where he could find the divine liquid

...That source was definitely not a hallucination.. Seiji denies everything you are saying

"SQEE!"

The redhead looked down to the little lizard who just yelled at him and tilted his head a few degrees

_You find something?_

"SQUEEE!"

It jumped and twirled a few times before running off to the self proclaimed "South"

Seiji followed after as fast as he could

What greeted them when they stopped was a literal Oasis

An oasis with _water_

Seiji was not going to cook the lizard tonight. As long as it kept providing water, Seiji would provide company

Not that he himself appreciated the lizards company… _not at all_

* * *

_Day 16_

* * *

The redhead gained new friends over the week

Two more scaly bastards and a baby vulture. It made him wonder how many animals got separated from their herds after birth

_How many animals went extinct because of that…_

It was nice to have them around, even if they did not understand him when he spoke

The bad news was that the Oasis was drying out rapidly for some reason

It started that morning. Seiji was up foraging, trying to find some sort of food source for the coming weeks when he witnessed a tree dry up right in front of his eyes

The thing went from being perfectly fine to dust in a matter of seconds..

This was happening every other hour following. And to top it off, the water was visibly retreating into the sands

Seiji was very worried

So he sent off #1 to find someplace new to live. Hopefully he would return soon. Otherwise two three and four will more than likely die…

Seiji did _not _want them to die

* * *

_Day 24_

* * *

Number 1 returned last night with good news. From what he could gather, there was another place around 50Km South of here

Seiji did not speak lizard, however, so what did he know about that?

There was more bad news, though. Number two went out to scavenge and ended up MIA. If what that large explosion of sand looked like was right, then quite possible KIA

Number three and four mourned for a long while. Seiji did not show it but Number two was becoming something special to him

_A tear was shed that night_

* * *

_Day 35_

* * *

Five weeks in and they weren't even halfway there. Seiji and the others left about six days ago when the Oasis dwindled down to only three trees

The auburn haired man had to praise number 1 for bringing over a canteen. It might have been dirty and had no lid, but it had allowed him to store the remaining water in the Oasis for the other three

It was interesting what they would find underneath the immense amount of desert sand. Sometimes they would find what looked to be coins, only weathered away to appear smooth to the touch

Other times they would find things like leather straps and buckles or the occasional piece of silken or cotton clothing that hadn't been ravaged by the winds and heat yet

The things that Seiji could carry with him, he would

His collection consisted of - 23 Silver coins, 13 Copper coins, 3 Gold coins (Those were lucky finds) 43 Buckles, 12 pieces of Misc. leather, and a few shreds of what _could _be silk?

Seiji did not know

* * *

_Day 44_

* * *

They had run out of their water supply

Seiji could see that Number four and three were not doing very well. Number one was trying to soldier through it but even he was feeling the strain of dehydration

Number one had confirmed their location, however. The next Oasis was only about three more Km

Seiji might be worried, but he would plow through it

He couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this situation, however….

* * *

_Day 46_

* * *

Number three couldn't handle it

They had to bury her a few hundred meters back. The sun was just too much and her body dried out

Seiji shed a few more tears

Number one and four were feeling the drain. They needed to find that oasis soon or they would all die

The redhead did not know how he would take to Number one dying on him. Number four as well..

He wondered if _he _would make it…

They really had to hurry

* * *

_Day 50_

* * *

Seiji finally made it

It wasn't as big as the last one and did not have any large sources of edible food but they finally had shade and water

They would live, for now

"Squeee!"

Number one talked to him from his place on top of Seiji's shoulder. It had its claw pointed towards the sunset

_I'm going to explore_

Seiji nodded his head in confirmation, a silent message being passed across to be careful

Number one nodded and jumped off before skittering off

He could not help but look on in silent worry for the scaly animal

* * *

_Day 58_

* * *

That morning, the man was woken up by Number four cawing loudly. He had made to glare at the bird before he realised that it was pointing down towards the ground

A small cloud of dust could be seen riding towards their location

Seiji's eyes shot open

_Isn't that from the direction Number one went?_

He was quick to get up and gather all of his belongings, especially the coins - hoping they could buy him some sort of safe passage out of here

Seiji briefly crossed the thought that the cloud was not from riders. Human beings

He cast away that thought immediately in favor of optimism

They would survive this

Number four came down and perched on his shoulder. They both waited for the dust cloud to arrive

* * *

_Day 59_

* * *

The cloud was from a group of traders

Seiji had never been so happy in his life. Number one had brought them there as well

Apparently, Number one had felt the vibrations of a large herd moving in the sand and hoped it to be something like that. When he found them, he communicated the best that he could that Seiji was in danger and they acknowledged his request

They had told him that he was _very very _far out from any sort of civilization. From what the man understood, he was in some place called the Ekibyo - The Plague

A fitting name, Seiji mused

He had seen those trees turn to dust. It was apparently due to the mixture of extreme heat as well as bacteria and other small factors that made it that way. In turn, Oasis grew extremely fast there, especially in the deeper parts - where trees could grow and die within minutes of each other and water would appear just as fast as it disappeared and vice versa

The trade caravan gave them the offer of riding with them back to their home - a city named Kin, or Gold, named after the gold mines that have been established there, as well as the immense amount of gold sand hidden around in the sands surrounding the city

Seiji admitted that he was interested

They were off within two days, Number one and four perched on either shoulder

* * *

_Day 60_

* * *

"Those coins you found should buy you a room for the week, if not more. Be on the lookout for caravans heading east if you need a break from the desert. There shouldn't be any trouble finding a temporary job around here, even if it's in the mines. God knows they need it nowadays. I'm going to need to head off now, you have good luck now, hmm?"

Seiji shook the hand that was offered

"Thanks for everything old man. Still don't know if I would have survived if you hadn't come around"

"Bah, don't mention it. Hopefully Karma will come back around and give me a little extra coin, eh?"

They both laughed for a moment before they said goodbye - the caravan heading off in the sunset, and Seiji walking off to find somewhere to sleep for the night…

And maybe some place to eat

That would probably be the better choice


End file.
